The primary objective of the project is to establish the prevalence of major neurological and developmental disorders (stroke, epilepsy, cerebral palsy, psychomotor delay, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, and dementia) in a well-defined population of southern blacks and whites. A secondary objective is to evaluate certain screening questions for possible use in other morbidity surveys. The background information and methods employed in the study have been published. Prevalence of essential tremor, cerebral palsy, dementia, and Parkinson's disease, noting racial differences, have been published also. Manuscripts on stroke and epilepsy have been submitted for publication. Work is in progress on psychomotor delay and an overview of the disorders of interest.